


Training and Submission

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, but different for reasons bc I want it to be, dom/sub dynamics, it's like abo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Clint is a professional submissive trainer. He's the best in the business and he knows it.A collection of porn ficlets of him training Loki, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, and Philplz send me requests





	1. Beginnings (dom/sub dynamics)

There were a million ways to train a submissive.

Some people trained them at home. It wasn’t perfect, but with years of love and attention, it was the best way to form a deeper relationship with one’s sub. The downside was if you broke up, it might be hard for the submissive to move onto a new dominant.

Public training was available for those who didn’t want to train personally but didn’t have the money for a private trainer. It was decent but completely impersonal. You sat in a room with near a hundred others, learning how to be a good dom or sub with nearly no real interaction with your teacher or classmates. 

Private trainers were the best choice if you had money. They could work either in private sessions a few times a week, or in smaller classes with plenty of personal attention. They had to be specially trained and licensed and could even work in specialty fields, but there was no better trainer in the world than Clint Barton.

He was a rarity. Most people were dominants or submissives, a scarce few were neither, but rarer still were those who were both. Switches. Clint mostly worked as a dom, though the reasons why were mostly rumors about past relationships. Still, no matter how hard a case or how nervous one was about being trained, Clint could do it. He was a miracle worker.

-

Bucky was a sub who’d spent most of his early life pretending to be a dom. That’s what his dad had wanted, so that’s what he’d pretended to be. He had a dom now, Steve, who’d found Clint with him and paid for a twice-weekly class along with a few others, plus an extra private session every Saturday. Bucky was easier because he was eager to learn.

Tony was a brat. His dom was a doctor and he came from money himself, so together they paid for daily training sessions along with the classes to help him work with other subs. He was willing to do what Clint told him, but he’d bitch about it willingly.

Bruce was quiet. He didn’t really need training, he just liked being around other submissives and his dom, Thor, loved to pamper his sub at any given opportunity. He came once a week and was one of Clint’s favorites with his calm demeanor and sweet smile.

Coulson was a harder case. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to work with Clint, he just… every time Clint gave an order it seemed that he’d find something more “efficient” or deem it “impractical” and do something else entirely. He was smart and overall very nice, but he could be frustrating to deal with. They usually did private sessions, but since his dom, Pepper, had a busy schedule, she usually dropped him off at Clint’s place and paid him double or triple his rate to cancel his next appointment or take in an extra spot in his next class to accommodate the sub. Who was he to say no to that kind of money?

But Clint’s prize, his favorite, his darling… Loki. He was Clint’s personal submissive. He sat in on classes and helped to demonstrate when needed. He was shy but mouthy when agitated. They’d been together for years. Before Clint was a professional trainer, even. They were the power couple of the century and damn if Clint didn’t like to show that off.

Clint was the best in the business. And he knew that.


	2. Tony, spanking/punishment/collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got several requests for Tony being bad and getting punished/spanked, so here we go! Tony is a total slut for punishment though, so I'm sure it won't stick :P

Stephen tugged on Tony's leash as he led him into Clint's office. "He sassed me during a business meeting. Nothing seems to get through to him and he just keeps throwing snark at me. I don't suppose you could at least get him to apologize? I just don't know what to do any longer."

Clint frowned and knelt down to look Tony in the eyes. "Tony, is this true?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Do you deserve to be punished for it?" Clint asked, taking Tony's leash from Stephen.

"I-" Tony whimpered, "Yes, sir."

Clint nodded. "Well, at least he'll admit it. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," He assured Stephen, "Any specific requests?"

"I just want him to learn his lesson. So he'll think before he does it again."

"Of course," Clint agreed, watching as Stephen left him alone with the submissive. "Now, Tony, you know you've done wrong and you deserve to be punished for it, but you don't really seem to have learned your lesson, have you?"

"No, sir," Tony agreed, bowing his head. "I've been naughty."

"Go bend over the bench, the second position, alright? And stay there until I get back." The bench was a spanking bench with several different positions to be bent over it. There were straps to hold one down, but Clint found it better to train a submissive to hold themself still so that they didn't need to be strapped down any longer. For all his failings, Tony was quite good at punishments. 

Probably because he got so damn many of them. 

Clint carefully selected a plug and a paddle from his wall of freshly sanitized toys he was free to use on subs. Tony's least favorite punishment was being denied or over-exposed to pleasure, but Clint found that sometimes lessons stuck better when he pushed Tony to his limits. 

"Alright," Clint stepped back, admiring the submissive bent over the bench. "You're going to hold this plug in your hole. You've got to hold it steady while I spank you. Then when I'm finished you're going to get a surprise. You can cum as much as you want. No holding back for me, got it? And no talking. You get five more spankings for every word."

Tony nodded, squeaking softly as the plug was eased into his wet, loose hole.

"There we go, hold it in there. Do you know how many spankings you're going to get?" Clint asked.

Tony shook his head, eagerly presenting his ass for his punishment. 

Clint purred, running a hand down Tony's back. "Such an eager boy. But I'm going to make sure you wish you'd behaved, don't you worry."

The paddle hit Tony's skin with a hard whack, causing the submissive to yell out before clamping his mouth shut. It wasn't a word, but Tony couldn't sure it wouldn't earn him more punishment. Three more came in rapid succession and he had to bite his cheek hard not to scream with every hit. He hated how good it made him feel, his cock already straining as Clint refused to let up. He was barely through eleven spanks before he came, trying not to dissolve against the bench, his arms threatening to give out under him. "Please, sir!" He sobbed, his cock getting hard again quickly.

"That's ten more. You're not even half done now, Tony, you can do better than this. I know you can," Clint chided. He was at fifteen now, plus ten so Tony still needed twenty-five more.

Tony sobbed but nodded dutifully, presenting his ass again and whimpering as Clint resumed faster than before. He was on the verge of orgasm before they got to twenty and the second Clint dropped the paddle, gently massaging his ass he came, collapsing against the bench.

"No, baby," Clint picked him up, putting him back into position, "You're not done, yet, okay? I just wanted to give you a little break. You've got fifteen more. Can you take that?"

Tony nodded, trembling in his position, but dutifully remaining as Clint resumed his punishment. It was more painful as it went on. Tony was barely hard once Clint finally finished, allowing him to collapse onto the bench in the mess of his own cum.

"You need to get up now, okay? Because your punishment isn't over yet."

Tony whined but obediently followed Clint off of the bench and allowed himself to be lowered onto a large dildo to replace the plug in his ass. It filled him perfectly to the base and began to thrust inside of him roughly. Brushing his prostate as Clint hummed, taking pictures for Stephen to enjoy later.

"Hmm, not quite. You're supposed to be learning to hold your tongue," Clint chided, picking a gag from the wall, "We need to make sure you remember what this is about."

Tony nodded, opening his mouth to accept the penis-shaped gag into his mouth and biting down as Clint strapped it on tightly.

"Perfect," Clint purred, resuming taking photos of Tony's prone form. "Stephen's going to be so excited to see you. Your session is almost over."

Tony whined, rocking back on the dildo eagerly, seeking pleasure while he still could.

"Fuck yourself nicely, darling, try and come again before your master gets here." Clint sat back and watched as Tony worked himself to orgasm, taking a final picture as Stephen walked through the door of his office.

"You just made it," Clint smirked, "Guess no extra punishment for you. Maybe next time, sweetie," Clint winked and helping Tony off of the dildo, removing the gag before getting him in place on the floor for his master to take him. "He took it pretty well. Next time he acts up like this, five spankings for every word he says out of line, then let me know so I can give him extra attention during our session to make sure he's learned," Clint explained to Stephen. "I think he might behave yet."

Stephen chuckled. "Don't get my hopes up now. But thank you, and I'll be sure yo do that." He handed Clint a check before clicking his tongue for Tony to follow him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts? what should I do next! I'm probably gonna do short chapters of backstory in between Clint's training sessions, so if you'd like next chapter I can write about Clint and Loki being under Thanos's control


	3. petplay/submission Clint/Loki/Thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Loki and Clint angst for y'all

"I'm always glad to see you getting along," Thanos smirked to himself as he came to sit on the bed, watching the two submissives in their shared bed. "I wish it didn't have to come at such a high cost."

Clint growled at him in response, holding Loki against his chest. The trickster god had received several lashes that morning as punishment for disappointing their master.

"Always so protective," Thanos merely chuckled in reply, "Why don't you come and pleasure me? If you can behave yourself perhaps I'll allow your little friend something to eat later."

After a moment of hesitation, glancing at Loki in his arms, Clint relented and crawled over to him, kneeling between his legs. He kept his eyes down as he opened his mouth, easily accepting his master's cock between his lips.

Loki whimpered at the loss of his mate, crawling over to join Clint in front of their master, holding his hand as Thanos fucked deep within his throat.

"Funny, how you'd submit more to him than you would to me," Thanos frowned at Loki, "If you want to stay here you can drink my cum once I'm done with your friend. Otherwise, I'd suggest you bury yourself back into the bed I've so graciously provided for you before I decide to punish you again for your disobedience."

Clint squeezed Loki's hand but shook his head, letting the submissive know to go back to their bed. He focused on breathing as Thanos pushed further into his throat.

Thanos snarled at the show of submission to Clint's wishes, gripping the human's hair and pounding into him painfully, relishing in the feeling of his desperately gagging for air. "You belong to me," Thanos warned Loki, who was settling himself back into the bed. "You are my pets and you will obey me as such. Clean yourselves up, you will entertain a few guests I'm having over for lunch in an hour."

Clint nodded, choking as Thanos came down his throat and pushed him to the ground.

"Filth," Thanos spat, kicking Clint in his ribs with a sickening crack. "You will present yourselves in the dining room in forty minutes. If you are so much as a second late I will treat the entire party to a round of any hole they desire before business."

Loki waited quietly for Thanos to leave before crawling over to Clint, taking him into his arms. His magic was heavily restricted, but he was permitted healing spells for his master and the other slaves. He whispered a quiet prayer before doing his best to heal the cracked rib on his partner. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. "Can you walk, love? He whispered, helping Clint to his feet.

Clint spat out a few remaining globs of cum before nodding, taking a few weak steps towards the bathroom. "How are you holding up?" He reached back out to take Loki's hand. "I'm sorry he hurt you. It was my fault in the first place."

Loki smiled, pressing a kiss to Clint's cheek. "He knows that the best way to hurt you is to hurt me, after all. It was still my mistake, so I suppose we were both at fault. It doesn't hurt much anymore," Loki promised, starting up the shower. "Thank you for being here for me."

Clint smiled and took Loki into his arms, pressing a kiss to the submissive's forehead. "I'll always be here for you, Loki. Even after we escape this horrible place, I'll still be by your side."

Loki whimpered as Clint rubbed circles into his shoulders, relaxing into the touch. "Thank you, Clint."

"I love you," Clint whispered, not sure if Loki even heard him.

X X X X X X X X X X

The spread was fairly simple; Loki laid on the table as a prize, showing that Thanos had triumphed over Asgard once and for all. Dressed in nothing but gold chains and thin strips of black fabric. 

Clint, on the other hand, wore nothing but ropes so tight they cut into his skin. He laid at Thanos's feet, barely worth it as entertainment for the crowd before him. 

It was a comfort, at least, that he could see Loki from where he was. No matter what happened to him.

As long as Loki was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts for me! Like many writers, I live mostly on comments and depression

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this only as I get requests or I'm inspired to do so for some reason, so plz give me kink requests for Clint to teach the bois


End file.
